Espoir
by Ys Melmoth
Summary: [Post tome 6. Ecrit avant lecture du 7.] Voldemort est tué, mais peuton appeler victoire ce qui se célèbre en ce jour ? L'homme en noir observe. Et attend. Il sait que le rideau retombé, c'est à luimême qu'il devra faire face...


**Genre :** Post tome 6. Pas très joyeux, et même un peu torturé sur les bords. Snapien, ou du moins cherchant à l'être...

**Disclaimer : **L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling, et le poème conclusif est de O.V. de L. Milosz (_Espoir_, tiré du _Poème des Décadences_), très légèrement adapté par la transformation d'un féminin en masculin pour les besoins du scénario.

**Note de l'auteur : **Toute l'histoire est partie de ce poème final (qu'il faut lire en son temps, à la fin, mais ne surtout pas zapper) grâce auquel j'ai pu organiser quelques idées qui traînaient dans ma tête, essentiellement depuis la lecture du tome 6... L'ensemble est sans grande prétention, j'aurais sans doute pu faire mieux, mais je voulais terminer ça avant de lire le tome 7, de peur qu'il me coupe toute inspiration.

Moins d'une semaine avant la date fatidique, et après environ neuf mois de blocage quasi-total, voilà donc la bête :)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Espoir**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

La salle est immense mais pleine à craquer.

Pleine de monde, de bruit, de lumière. Envahie de ce resplendissant, cet implacable soleil de septembre que reproduit et amplifie le plafond magique. Envahie d'une allégresse diffuse qui peine à se contenir.

L'heure a beau être à la gravité des cérémonies, des commémorations, le soulagement est trop général, trop présent depuis quelques semaines, pour ne pas imprégner l'atmosphère, pour ne pas s'y condenser en une masse presque tangible.

Tous ceux qui doivent être là y sont venus.

Ceux qui se pavanent et s'enorgueillissent d'une victoire pourtant advenue sans leur aide.

Le ministère au grand complet, Scrimgeour en tête, debout près de la tribune improvisée, sur le point de se lancer dans un discours qu'on devine déjà interminable. Les grandes familles et les autres, quelques représentants du magma indistinct de ceux qui ont tremblé, qui ont parfois pleuré, mais se sont contentés d'attendre, de subir et d'espérer, et sont à présent trop heureux de pouvoir enfin se réjouir.

Mais il y a aussi ceux dont le triomphe est infiniment plus modeste, plus retenu, parce qu'ils se sont battus, eux, et qu'ils connaissent dans leur chair le prix qu'il a fallu payer.

Les Aurors, ou ce qu'il en reste.

Les derniers survivants de l'Ordre, surtout.

Minerva, le visage austère et les traits tirés, sur les épaules de laquelle repose désormais la responsabilité de Poudlard.

Shacklebolt et Vance, impassibles.

Tonks, qui essaie de sourire, mais dont les cheveux ont obstinément revêtu un noir de deuil depuis la mort du dernier des maraudeurs.

Molly Weasley, dont les yeux se sont irrémédiablement éteints à mesure qu'elle perdait tour à tour son époux et deux de ses enfants. Elle tente juste de garder contenance en serrant le bras de ses deux filles – Ginny, un peu trop pâle, et Fleur, qui ne sera désormais plus belle que pour elle-même.

Charlie et les jumeaux, inhabituellement calmes, assis juste derrière elles. Ron, à leur droite, pressant nerveusement entre les siennes la main de Granger, qui est peut-être la seule à trouver un tant soit peu de sens à cette cérémonie absurde et indispensable.

Longdubat, dont le visage a trop mûri en un temps trop court, et Lovegood dont l'esprit semble comme toujours envolé en un lieu inaccessible.

Il y en a bien d'autres encore – des élèves, des parents, des professeurs – dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard, réquisitionnée pour l'occasion comme le lieu le plus chargé de symboles, le plus approprié pour célébrer la victoire contre Celui-Dont-On-n'Ose-Pas-Encore-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Pour célébrer le souvenir de ceux qui ont péri.

Se sont sacrifiés.

Selon les mots mêmes du ministre.

-

_Dérisoire._

_-_

Dans un coin de l'estrade dominant la salle, un homme en noir se tient immobile.

Ses yeux sont deux puits de ténèbres, dans lesquels un observateur inexistant pourrait lire un mépris glacé teinté d'indifférence.

Son visage est d'une pâleur de cire, et ses cheveux sombres retombent en mèches sales, accentuant les ombres maladives de ses joues creusées.

De manière évidente, il néglige son corps autant que son apparence, mais il n'y a personne pour s'en soucier, désormais, et il le sait parfaitement.

Il s'en moque éperdument.

_Comme tu te moques de tout, à présent…_

Les seuls regards qui se posent sur lui, parfois, comme par inadvertance, sont d'une curiosité un peu malsaine, chargés de méfiance ou de haine pure et simple.

La reconnaissance de son rôle efficient dans la victoire, qui sera officialisée pour de bon aujourd'hui, n'enlève rien aux crimes dont il reste entaché. Ne change rien aux vieilles habitudes, à la vieille hostilité depuis longtemps acquise.

Il est lui-même malsain. Sa présence est malsaine en ce lieu, mais il a trop fait pour qu'elle ne soit pas incontournable.

C'est grâce à lui que la plupart des horcruxes ont été découverts et anéantis. Grâce à lui que Potter a pu tuer le Lord Noir – un Voldemort trop affaibli pour résister à la magie accumulée par le garçon, mais dont le corps s'est effondré dans un éclat de rire.

C'est lui, enfin, qui a détruit le dernier Horcruxe.

Celui qu'ils avaient été incapables de trouver jusque là, mais sur l'identité duquel il avait eu des soupçons croissants pendant ces longs mois de recherches et de luttes incessantes.

Tout en se refusant obstinément à y croire pour de bon.

Tout en sachant que le destin était assez cruel pour lui donner raison.

-

C'est grâce à lui que tous ces gens sont réunis aujourd'hui. Et ils le savent.

Sans doute même ne l'en détestent-ils que plus.

Car ce n'est pas à lui que cette place aurait dû revenir. C'est un autre – un autre infiniment plus aimé, plus valeureux et plus digne – qui aurait dû se trouver là. Un autre qui aurait pu être acclamé, fêté, simplement remercié.

Pas lui.

Et il le sait.

-

Ce qu'il sait aussi, mais que tout le monde ignore, c'est à quel point cela a été dur. Ce qu'elle lui a coûté _à lui_, cette victoire.

Personne, parmi tout ces gens dont certains ont tant souffert, ne saura jamais ce que c'est de lancer un sortilège de mort contre son propre cœur. Prononcer deux mots, ces deux petits mots si simples et si terribles, en sachant qu'ils anéantiront la raison même qui les fait prononcer.

Tuer pour sauver, et détruire ainsi ce qui pousse à vouloir sauver…

Au bout de la première fois, il n'aurait jamais imaginé pouvoir connaître pire. Mais la deuxième l'a été. Infiniment.

_Infini est le vide qu'elle a laissé en toi…_

_-_

La salle a fini par se taire, et le ministre déroule ses phrases, des mots sagement alignés, choisis, à l'ordonnance dûment étudiée, comme si leur aspect formel ne les rendait pas plus absurdes.

Un prologue interminable, sur la guerre, sa cruauté, les leçons qui doivent en être tirées, le danger à laisser l'ambition et l'intolérance l'emporter dans une classe sociale qui doit au contraire donner l'exemple à toute la communauté…

Toutes les banalités de circonstance, affligeantes de médiocrité bien-pensante, que l'homme en noir n'écoute qu'à peine.

Il ne fait qu'attendre… tendu vers ces mots qui ne manqueront pas de naître, qui écorcheront la bouche de celui qui les prononcera, tout autant que les oreilles de ceux qui les entendront. Il les prévoit, autant que la réaction qu'ils vont susciter, et qui fait naître en lui une obscure et amère jubilation…

Il n'est venu que pour eux.

Que pour savourer ce fruit pourri jusqu'au dernier lambeau, jusqu'à la dernière goutte de jus acide.

Ils arrivent.

Bientôt.

-

Après une pause infime, l'introduction fait enfin place à la commémoration, et l'attention se raffermit un peu dans la salle.

_" A la mémoire de Dumbledore_… _Celui qui a tant fait pour le monde sorcier, pour la paix et la liberté… Celui qui a donné sa vie pour sauver celle d'un garçon qui s'était égaré, mais a su mesurer la grandeur du sacrifice en revenant sur le chemin de la justice…"_

Il sent les regards, des regards pesants de mépris et de reproches informulés, se poser sur lui. Sur lui et sur Draco, dont les lèvres se sont serrées et dans les yeux duquel glisse une ombre couleur d'orage. Draco qui n'a fait que reconquérir sa fierté, mais qui devra lui aussi apprendre à vivre avec le poids de cette tache originelle…

_"A la mémoire, surtout, de Harry Potter, qui a consacré son existence à lutter contre Celui Qui, grâce à lui, Peut Enfin Etre Nommé…"_

(Alors pourquoi il ne le nomme pas, cet imbécile ?)

_"… qui a eu le courage immense d'accepter sa propre mort pour détruire à jamais celui qui avait subordonné sa survie à la sienne, contournant ainsi les termes mêmes de la prophétie les liant l'un à l'autre. Il restera à jamais pour le monde sorcier l'exemple d'un héros, dont le dévouement… "_

Le mot est de trop. Il pourrait lui donner envie de vomir, s'il était encore capable d'avoir envie de quoi que ce soit.

Comme si ce gamin maudit avait jamais eu le choix.

C'était tout sauf du dévouement qu'il y avait dans son regard, à cet instant-là. Lorsque les dernières traces de l'Avada Kedavra étaient parties en fumée autour de la dépouille privée de vie, mais dont le rire flottait encore comme un sinistre écho. Dans les yeux autrefois vert espoir et désormais sanglants.

De l'horreur.

Parce qu'il avait compris en même temps que lui.

De l'horreur à l'état pur, et autre chose, aussi. Quelque chose de plus sauvage, déjà triomphant.

Ceux qui n'avaient pas assisté à ça ne pouvaient pas savoir.

-

Le ministre ne sait rien du tout, et pourtant il continue, sûr du poids de ses paroles. De leur importance dérisoire…

Une énumération de tous les autres, tous les autres morts. Des noms qui ne réveillent plus aucun écho en lui, désormais.

Puis les vivants.

Les mots qu'il attend sont là et il se raidit imperceptiblement. Contre eux. Pour eux. Pour les accueillir comme il se le doit à lui-même.

_"La société sorcière ne doit pas manquer d'adresser sa reconnaissance à Severus Snape, sans lequel la victoire que nous célébrons en ce jour eut été impossible."_

Il y a une grimace au fond de la voix du ministre, sous le ton de circonstance, parfaitement neutre et impersonnel. Une grimace aussi, bien plus franche, sur les visages qui écoutent ses paroles.

Et un vague sourire sur les lèvres de l'homme en noir. Un sourire à l'antithèse de toute douceur, entre satisfaction et mépris, qui n'atteint pas ses yeux, mais joue comme une insulte jetée à la face de tous ceux qui le dévisagent.

_"Bien que sa main ait été un instrument de mort pour les deux grands héros de cette lutte, son geste, à deux reprises, fut justifié par ses victimes mêmes. Par la Pensine actuellement conservée au ministère, dont certaines scènes ne laissent aucun doute sur le fait que Dumbledore lui-même ordonna son propre meurtre, à celui qu'il considérait comme son allié le plus fidèle, son meilleur espion depuis la renaissance du Lord Noir. Puis par les ultimes paroles de Harry Potter, rapportées par plusieurs témoins des plus fiables, lorsqu'il eut compris la terrible vérité de ce qu'était devenu son corps. Ce double meurtre, malgré l'horreur qu'il peut nous inspirer, doit être reconnu comme une double preuve de la fidélité de cet homme à la cause dans laquelle il s'était engagé. Notre cause à tous."_

Des mots. Juste des mots, hypocrites et trompeurs, comme s'ils n'avaient pas vu, dans cette maudite pensine, qu'il a refusé jusqu'au bout d'accomplir ce que lui ordonnait ce vieux fou – à défaut de pouvoir comprendre ce qu'il a ressenti lorsque Potter a rejeté sa baguette loin de lui, les poings crispés, et lui a demandé de le tuer. Tout de suite.

Cela, personne ne peut, ne pourra jamais le savoir. Le gamin lui-même n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il demandait, d'une voix qui aurait pu prendre la forme d'une supplique, mais qui ressemblait à un ordre.

Pour eux tous, il n'a rien été d'autre que le bourreau, l'homme sans cœur et sans états d'âme, qui assène le coup fatal lorsqu'il est devenu indispensable.

C'était son rôle, le rôle dans lequel il s'est de lui-même enfermé, et qu'il a joué à la perfection. Qu'il tient encore en cet instant, et tiendra jusqu'au bout. Jusqu'au baisser du rideau.

_Parce que ta fierté est tout ce qu'il te reste, et qu'ils ne doivent pas savoir que Severus Snape était capable d'autres sentiments que le mépris ou la haine. Tout comme _lui_, il ne l'a jamais su. _

_-_

Ils n'y croiraient jamais, de toute manière.

Ils ne croiraient jamais que c'est une partie de lui-même, la meilleure et la pire, la seule réellement vivante, qu'il a dû exécuter par deux fois.

Ils ne croiraient jamais à ce qu'ont représenté pour lui ces deux hommes – ces deux morts – qu'il a haï plus que tout, aussi profondément qu'il leur était attaché.

_Assujetti. _

A ce qu'ont représenté ces longs mois clandestins baignés du dégoût de soi, à jouer les chiens fidèles auprès du vieux serpent. A tromper et à fuir, et à tromper encore. Toujours. A courber l'échine, à tuer parfois, et à glaner ces mille et cent détails minutieusement amassés derrière les barrières impénétrables de son esprit d'occlumens. A observer, de près ou de loin, tous les acteurs de cette tragédie interminable et sordide – traître pour tous, et menacé par tous.

L'un d'entre eux, surtout. Le héros – cramponné à sa résolution farouche, au souvenir de ses morts comme un chêne à ses racines. Menacé par la haine et par le désespoir, mais ne sombrant jamais en eux, toujours retenu par une force étrange – une force de vie, instinctive, ancrée au plus profond de sa magie et de son être.

Neuf mois interminables à l'observer, le protéger et l'aider dans l'ombre. A mettre de côté toute inimitié, tout sentiment personnel, afin de devenir pour lui ce troisième œil dans le camp ennemi, cette voix invisible et quasi omnisciente qui l'avait guidé jusqu'au bout.

De ce rôle, il avait tiré autant de satisfaction que de rage et de frustration. Peut-être même plus encore – car il ne pouvait qu'aimer le statut qu'il lui conférait, cette puissance occulte et décisive dans le jeu des forces en présence.

Savoir Voldemort trompé par lui le vengeait de sa domination humiliante. Savoir Potter dépendant de ses renseignements le vengeait de la nécessité de lui venir en aide.

C'était mesquin et dérisoire, sans doute, mais c'était ce qui lui avait permis de tenir pendant tout ce temps. Et c'était ce qui lui ressemblait le plus, au bout du compte – ce que tout un chacun aurait pu attendre de lui.

-

Ce que personne n'aurait imaginé, en revanche – ce que lui-même n'aurait jamais cru si un quelconque esprit dérangé le lui avait prédit – c'était la transformation progressive, incontrôlable, de son regard sur Potter.

Des sentiments qu'il lui vouait.

De ce mépris qu'il pensait pourtant irréductible – envers son esprit trop lent et borné, son impulsivité dangereuse, son obstination stupide. De cette rancune viscérale, tournée tout autant contre le fils de James que contre le Survivant, celui qui n'avait eu qu'à naître pour devenir un héros, celui dont la cicatrice insolente lui rappelait sans cesse sa propre faute, sa propre stupidité.

Le mépris s'était peu à peu étiolé sans même qu'il sache exactement pourquoi.

Peut-être était-ce la puissance de sa volonté qui l'avait impressionné, malgré lui. Une volonté inattendue, presque tranquille dans son inflexibilité, et dénotant une force de caractère rare pour un gamin de son âge.

La rancune, elle, n'avait pas disparu. Elle avait juste trouvé un objet de plus à se mettre sous la dent – et cet objet avait fini par estomper tous les autres. Peu à peu. Ce n'étaient plus tant ces soi-disant défauts qu'il haïssait en Potter, mais ses qualités mêmes – cette volonté, cette puissance et cette fierté, la manière dont il avait appris à dominer ses angoisses et ses doutes, leur existence même, tout au fond, et ce corps si semblable à l'esprit, fragile et indomptable, trop souvent blessé, marqué, mais jamais abattu. Désespérément jeune et absurdement beau.

Il les haïssait, oui, pour leur être un peu trop sensible – lui qui n'avait jamais été ni beau, ni jeune, et qui avait passé la majeure partie de son existence à racheter le sacrifice de son libre arbitre et de sa conscience sur l'autel de ses terreurs. Pour cette chose monstrueuse qu'elles faisaient naître en lui. Qui lui ressemblait si peu.

Qui parfois faisait éclore dans son esprit des images insensées, des fragments de rêve pathétiques où ce maudit gamin venait à partager son désir, où un sourire et une étreinte avaient le pouvoir de rendre le monde moins noir, où la vie était assez belle et forte pour l'emporter sur la guerre.

Et parfois aussi, il en venait à souhaiter leur mort à tous, la défaite et l'oubli, parce que ce combat interminable, quelque en soit l'issue, ne lui laissait rien à espérer. Parce qu'il finissait par ne plus savoir quel sens lui donner.

Au moins, il était toujours aussi doué pour détourner sur les autres une partie de la colère qu'il ressentait envers lui-même...

Et il l'avait haï plus que jamais, Harry Potter, lorsqu'il avait croisé son regard rougi, au dernier moment, juste avant de jeter le sort mortel et de le voir s'écrouler au sol dans un éclat de lumière verte. Presque autant que le monstre qui allait enfin mourir avec lui, et remportait sa dernière victoire, sur celui-là même qui les tuait.

Il les avait haï tous deux pour l'obliger à commettre ça, une fois de plus. Mais Potter, surtout, pour la douleur que cet acte lui infligeait, et qui n'aurait jamais dû être. Pour le vide immense que son meurtre ouvrait en lui, à l'opposé absolu de toute satisfaction victorieuse.

Cette guerre, somme toute, n'a fait que lui montrer ce à quoi il n'aurait jamais droit, avant de le forcer à le détruire de sa propre main.

-

L'homme en noir sourit, la tête haute et le regard glacé.

Le ministre vient d'épingler la médaille de l'ordre de Merlin sur sa poitrine, et il le remercie de mots soigneusement choisis, un filet de miel sur quelques gouttes d'acide corrosif.

Son sourire, son regard et ses paroles, en insulte à l'hypocrisie du moment, à la joie de certains, à la haine et au mépris de tous – au dégoût de soi et de tout.

Il va se rasseoir. Toujours aussi droit, aussi fier et méprisant.

Toutes ces pensées, tous ces sentiments, il les a rejetés au fin fond de lui pendant des mois entiers, leur interdisant de briser la surface avant le baisser du rideau, mais il ne reste plus que quelques heures à tenir, à présent

Quelques médailles, quelques discours vides, un dîner de gala, et il pourra regagner sa chambre aux murs glacés, là en bas, tout au fond des cachots.

Il pourra enfin faire face à lui-même.

-

_Dans ta chambre si loin de tout bruit, dans ta chambre morte, __  
__Rêve un hiver de grands miroirs dont le vide est toute ta vie… __  
__Ah ! tu sauras, ce soir, combien ton âme est pauvre ; __  
__Tu le sauras ce soir, quand viendra l'heure de songer, __  
__- Dans ta chambre morte, dans ta chambre si loin de tout bruit - __  
__A l'invisible frère de ta Mélancolie _

_Dans ta chambre si désolée, où les miroirs ont froid, __  
__Fleurissent de calmes lampes couleur de passé. __  
__Tu connaîtras, ce soir, la misère de tes pensées __  
__Et l'ironie, hélas ! de l'image tant caressée __  
__- Dans ta chambre aux miroirs glacés, dans ta chambre si désolée - __  
__De ton fiancé de Jamais et de nulle part… _

_Dans ta chambre où bleuit l'agonie des lampes lassées, __  
__Il y a du poison doré au fond d'une très vieille armoire… __  
__- Lève ton verre et ris bien fort ! Tu connaîtras, ce soir, __  
__L'unique certitude et l'éternelle paix ! __  
__Dans ta chambre où bleuit l'agonie des lampes lassées, __  
__Tu baiseras les yeux sanglants de ton Fiancé Noir ! _

_Dans ta chambre si loin de tout bruit, dans ta chambre morte, _

_Ce soir…_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_20. 10. 2007_

_Vous aurez sans doute compris que "frère" et "fiancé" étaient ces féminins que j'ai dû transformer..._

_Les commentaires, quels qu'ils soient, sont attendus avec impatience ! _


End file.
